euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Isis Steelfang
Isis Steelfang is the daughter of Raydin Steelfang and Virlomi. She is the niece of Sylarys Steelfang, Sargon Steelfang and Gideon Steelfang. She is the half sister of Annalyse Steelfang and Siris Steelfang. She is the full sister of Horus Steelfang and Raydin's other children with Virlomi. She is also half sister to Petra. Birth and Early life Isis was concieved when Virlomi had a sexual encounter with Raydin's aspect of Administration. Her mother fled to the Ash Pit to birth her, due to threats from Raydin's wife Astrid, who was a powerful witch. This was because Virlomi was an ally of Adawulf Sea-Born. Isis was born in the Ash pit, where she was trained to fight on similar scales as her other siblings. Later, when Isis's powers and Father's powers fully hybridize into a far more dangerous force, a new personality is born in Isis - her Eris personality, which takes over her body and mind. As Eris, Isis rules over the entirety of Tamriel and even Mundus in Ascendant Angel. She is known as the Empress of the World or the Solar Empress. Appearance and Personality Isis is a highly intelligent girl, despite her young age. She knows much that even adults do not know, and she likes to let people know that she is smarter than them. Despite this, however, Isis is not considered very 'street smart,' due to her sheltered upbringing. This also applied to the fact that she does not know much about love. Isis is also a very controlling and conniving person, which she inherited from her mother, Virlomi. She has a so-called 'Goddess Complex,' which means that she wants to have mastery over everything she knows. She is very vengeful, known to go after people who have hurt her or those she loves. Despite both of these, however, Isis is a kind and caring girl. When Eris took over Isis' body as a vessel in Ascendant Angel, different personality traits were shown, such as a complete lack of care and concern for others, a hate for mortals and extreme amounts of self love. Eris further increases Isis' obsession to dominate and order everything in existence, so she can actually become the ruler of the entire universe. For her appearance, Isis is a full-chested girl of medium height, with the ever-changing eyes of her mother Virlomi, the slit pupils of her father, and the white hair of her father's family. However, hers is not as snow-white as the rest of the Steelfang's hair is, as it has a slight hint of gold. As Eris, Isis becomes slightly anorexic in appearance, with a less flattering figure. She still retains her face, though. Her wings manifest as shimmering, multi-colored dragon wings. After Isis' Eris personality takes over, she instead has three black wings from her right shoulder. The three white ones on her left shoulder shattered. Powers and Abilities Isis, being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain, has enhanced strength, speed and endurance, enabling her to overpower enemies easily in physical combat. Her speed in combat can reach extreme levels. Isis possesses extreme intelligence and wisdom, from an unknown source, gifting her with the knowledge to use all spells in existence and to create any spell within her imagination. Isis is a powerful mind mage, capable of attacking minds with ease. She can easily mind control most individuals. She can project massive psionic waves and blasts. This effect also makes her immune to any attempt at mind control and highly resistant to mind reading, by magical or psionic means. Isis is capable of telepathic communication. Isis has extreme energy projection capabilities, equalling that of her father, but not that of her brother Siris. Isis projects energy in a default colour of golden, such as when she fires magicka flares. Flames created by her are purple, lightning golden and ice powers shiny white. She can manipulate any elemental magic and even magic itself. Isis can manipulate the order of objects, reversing their entropy. She can create nearly any construct she envisions. This allows her to counter the powers of of her brother Horus. She can easily make weapons, shields and even buildings just by thought alone. Her ability to structure the universe also allows her to freeze nearly anything in space. Isis has a powerful fear inducing vision that all the members of the Steelfang family possess. She can create vivid fear simply by locking eyes with anyone and kill them via paralysis. Like the rest of her family, Isis can summon Tranquil Guardians and Daedric Succubi to do her bidding. She can manipulate life forces and perform vampiric abilities. Isis can also freely access the daedric plane of Euphoria. Isis can fly on her wings at supersonic speeds Isis can learn magic intuitively and she can master spells just by looking at one spellcasting event. She can even create magical replicates of any power that exists. Isis can use a greater power, by speaking the phrase "the world shall be aligned to the force of high order". When she completes the phrase, Isis can release a pulse of energy which crystallizes everything immediately around her into flawless crystal, causing the world to become perfectly ordered. This will kill every single thing it touches, as the crystals propagate outwards from Isis. Isis' eyes are capable of creating order in anything she looks at, which allows her to freeze even the most disordered systems into purely ordered systems. She can thus create massive barriers or stop armies with a blink of an eye, something her normal power wouldn't be able to do. The powers Isis gained when she was experimented on with the blood of the entity Father has made her extremely powerful, as evidenced in Ascendant Angel, where Isis' Eris personality takes over. She is capable of not just reading the cosmic language of the Voidonomicon, but she can even pervert the rituals to trap all her relatives with their own power. Furthermore, Isis easily held both Gideon and Raphael Steelfang at bay with psychokinesis. Given that Gideon was a reality warper and Raphael had complete control over all physical/imaginary vectors, this is no mean feat. Despite Isis' massive power boost and reality bending powers, she still cannot resurrect people from the dead. Thus, Vigarde remains deceased. This is because Isis' main sphere is still order, and she cannot contradict the recycling of a soul, which requires the power of chaos and disharmony. Isis can only therefore maintain the steady state, since the processes of the soul are already ordered. Equipment Isis wears magical robes that show her figure. However, they are also much more modest in nature than that seen on her sister Annalyse. She refuses to wear anything that is too short or whose neckline is too low. Isis carries a simple staff, which she can easily modify and make better or worse. Isis also has a silver longsword, ostensibly named Azura's Star, which has a soul gem implanted in the base of the handle. When she kills something, their soul is transported into the gem. The sword has unlimited storage capacity and can keep reaping souls. Isis can also release the true form of her sword, as "Crystal Order". This causes Azura's Star to transform into its true, single edged form that releases much more power than her normal sword. This weapon can crystallize unbreakable soulgems from nothing. This allows Isis to fire out arcs of crystalline material that can bisect even mountains, or create a crystal nova of many sharp fragments. Isis can also entomb enemies in soul gem like crystal which tears at their souls, or cause anything she cuts to turn to crystal. Anything killed by the crystals of the blade is transported to the blade instantly. The souls absorbed into Isis' are imprisoned forever as they erode away indefinitely, providing energy. The energy released by the eroding souls can be used for enchanting or recharging artifacts. Isis can also focus the energies to fire out of the tip of her sword in a devastating beam, be it in "Azura's Star" form or "Crystal Order" form. Trivia *Isis can play the piano beautifully; However, this is the only art or music form she has mastered. *Isis has a beautiful singing voice. *Due to strange experiments, the blood of Father flows in her veins, and she has his power. *Despite being the Goddess of Order, Isis is more cold and given to random acts of violence than her brother Horus. *Isis is the only female Steelfang who is depicted with wavy hair. The others all have straight hair. *Isis' shattering white wings when she fully turns into Eris symbolizes her fall from grace and the full acceptance of her dark side, upsetting the duality in her body. Alternate Art Eris of the Dark Order.jpg|Alternate look for Isis Steelfang, with many influences... Isis Steelfang.jpg|Isis, before becoming Eris Eris Steelfang Final Form.jpg|The ultimate, final form of Eris, when she unleashes the full powers of the light and darkness that reside within her body. Eris Steelfang Ultimate Form 2.jpg|Another view of the ultimate form of Eris/Isis Eris Steelfang Before the Darkness.jpg|Isis, before she even recieved the Darkness of Father, in her original form. Eris Steelfang Redone.jpg|Isis Steelfang's original self, on the left, and Eris, on the right Eris Steelfang Solar Empress.jpg|Isis controlling the dark energies granted to her by the Blood of Father, her body twisted by the evil forces. Isis Steelfang of the Grand Alignment.jpg|Isis Steelfang before her corruption, beautiful and immaculate like her sisters. She is also wearing her armor for once. Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Half-Breeds Category:Vampires Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:Demigods Category:Mages